the_fate_of_genesisfandomcom-20200215-history
Tael Lightwing
"The best way to bloom a flower is to encourage it to do it and not do it forcibly." - Tael's advice to Kuro. Tael Lightwing is one of the protagonists of The Shards of Genesis series and is one of the fastest characters of the same series. With his Nodashi Öarachi, a sword that symbolizes liberation and freedom, he has slain countless evildoers with the great help of his partners. Firstly introduced as a villain, Tael has a big story that he can tell by himself, being the oldest member (Appearance-wise) of the protagonists. Nowadays in the story, he stands as someone completely neutral, being able to do both evil deeds and good ones, to reach what he's trying to achieve Appearance Tael Lightwing has a snow-white curly extremely long hair, down to his knees along with 2 purple eyes for a final touch to his light skin. Tael owns a huge scar that spreads from the left shoulder to the left cheek, due to a fight against Nyx, The Incarnation of Death and recently a scar on the right eye, due to the experiments with Hellblaze. Tael also owns an Ouroboros symbol on his forearm, right underneath the right shoulder and a mark above his hand that is visually invisible until he uses any skills that require his blade. Such a symbol is a Kanji for "Speed". Even tho he was once possessed by Kcalb and changed his appearance to 2 a white, long hair with 2 horns and extremely pale skin, along with a dark sclera around the menacing white pupils of his. He also does have a prosthetic arm with the same uses of the Monado and Arts, and some other tricks. With recent changes, Tael now wears a Royal Garment, the same garment that Licht used to wear and has 6 wings, along with the Licht crown always on his head, his eyes, shaded in blue and his pupil looking like an abyssal destruction, spreading the darkness around the eye in some sort of strings. Backstory A Mak was born from the great and venerated Licht Tree, right in the middle of the Derevo Forest, foretold to be the World Tree of that dimension… However, that creature was covered in a liquid of pure darkness, symbolizing the end of an era filled with light as the Mak prophecy. So, in fear of their golden times to be finished by that newborn child, they named him Eilífti and threw him to a random dimension, to hopefully, die by natural causes and so none of them were blamed for such murdering. Carried by the hands of fate, he ended up meeting Bell Lightwing, a retired Hero of the Root Dimension that took him in and gave him the name of Tael Lightwing. Due to his power in battles, he was seen as a trophy rather than a normal kid, where his father, Bell Lightwing who Tael saw as a champion, turned into someone who enslaved him to countless training sessions to be his heir on the society of Heros. After countless years, around the time when he was 20, Tael was being the target of a sexual predator on his University, and, filled with the rage of more than thousand hours of training, he struck the teacher that attempted to abuse him with an encyclopedia, using his ability that awakened at that moment- Explosion. The teacher was declared dead and Tael was sentenced to Execution, if his family didn't bribe the authorities due to their wealth, allowing Tael to go unsentenced and showing that the politics and the law system were incredibly corrupt for that leaving him loose could be their worse mistake... His family disowned him and packed his stuff and threw it outside their huge mansion for that it could ruin the family's reputation of wealthy lawful people and valiant heroes. After his family leaving him to the loneliness, he started pickpocketing in the streets to get some coins until he met a... really weird looking person, wearing dark robes all over their body for what Tael found, incredibly disturbing. A card was delivered to the pickpocket that said exactly these words. "Tael Lightwing, Murderer of the Sin of Wrath, we formally invite you to our great League for that you may be a good addition to our ranks. If you are interested, talk to the person who delivered this to you." Tael, with no other way to follow and filled with wrath because of the treatment given by his adoptive family and thinking that they wanted him to be a hero, joined their ranks and fought alongside many villains on bank heists, assassinations and frauds, however, he was unable to climb up any ranks... So he made a sort of pact with a being from the Underworld by the name of Kcalb, he would offer his soul on his death for power and Kcalb said that he would offer his power to him, without any need for his soul. After accepting the contract with the menacing horned being, he was engulfed by the being and his physical form changed to something… quite drastic that all the members of the Organization, even the most menacing ones found incredibly disturbing. He was no longer Tael… He was the Devil that he went to offer his soul to. With the leadership of the whole Organization, no one seemed to be able to stop him since his choices and tactics were incredibly amazing, getting a spree of wins to the society of Villain, now holding the name by now ''Illur Andi. ''Tael, or as the Illur Andi called him "The Dark Paw" was seemingly an unstoppable force until he was confronted by a Hero with the same power as him, in an invasion to the Illur Andi's den, he met Ienzo Korff, someone who wielded the unstoppable flames of despair and was able to bring him down and change his heart to the more kind person that he once was... Personality Tael was once a vile villain with no mercy and could not feel any empathy towards any of his victims, sort of like an automated robot, designed to slay anyone who opposed his dark way. He did not react to jokes or any acts of kindness, delivered from the villains that worked with him, he only showed a straight face in deep silence. Due to being around his friends Ienzo and Black for a good while, he started slightly shifting his ways, but not enough to be totally noticeable, he seemed to react more to stuff and to learn how to empathize with people. It wasn't too far off to believe that he started actually feeling something towards the people around him, showing in the case of Black disappearing that got him pretty sad, and, later with the death of Ienzo where his feelings had already returned in it's fullest and he was already capable of being "normal" mental and feeling wise, he almost killed the person who stabbed his friend, Aeon Korff, just for that he had killed one of his best friends. It was then that he started to understand that he would outlive most of the people that stood with him, only remaining in the end with Excellion, who had a life-span bigger than his. Tael started shifting his personality, slowly and surely to the one of his true self, leaving the shadow of Kcalb and earning power by the emotions of others towards him and his emotions towards people. By the time Kosmos, one of his truly near friends abandoned the group to go with Jin on his ways, the seal that Tael was contained on burst, allowing him to break free from the bindings and show his true self. After that event, Tael showed to be someone rather calm and a bit lazy to be fair, but he was… different, someone that was laid-back and easy to talk to but equally determined to follow his goals and to never give up on them, even if a bit stubborn sometimes because of all that determination. Nowadays, Tael's personality seemed to have gone through a change, hopefully for the better, he seems to be a really calm person who rarely lets his feelings get the best of him, he also seems to be way more responsible and aware of his own responsibilities and of the world around him.